Soul Revealing
by APienkoss
Summary: A Ichigo/Uuryu pairing as a belated Valentine's Day gift for Sa-chan


Soul Revealing

By Alex Pienkoss

(A belated Valentine's Day Fic for Sa-chan)

In a bedroom, in a house in the Houston area, a young man was sitting at his desk with a open notebook in front of him.

"Man, who would have thought that writing a Yaoi would be difficult." The young an said, "Then again, I'm as straight as a arrow and never have done this before."

He picked up his pen and started to write done the title as he glanced over to a calendar with the dated February 14th circled.

"But if I am going to get this done for Valentines for Kaeara, Sa-chan and Courts, I better think of something to work with." He said to himself as he turned back to his notebook.

His right hand started to scribble words as they started to form a story………..

(--------------)

At top of the High School roof, Ichigo was towards the horizon of the city as Uuryu stood behind him a few feet.

"_So what did you call me up here for Uuryu?" Ichigo said with a bit of annoyance._

_Uuryu adjusted his glasses as he cleared his throat, "I have something to tell you but it's not easy for me to say…."_

_Ichigo sighed with annoyance, "Look, just say what you have to say and get it over with!"_

_Uuryu stared at Ichigo with the same annoyance, "You are not making this any easy….. Oh just forget!"_

_Uuryu turned and started to head towards the rooftop door. Just before he reached for the handle, Ichigo was behind him as he grabbed Uuryu's wrist, stopping him in his tracks._

"_First you call me up here and now you are walking away!" Ichigo said with his voice a bit raised._

_Uuryu's face expressed a struggle as he was searching for the right words, "Ichigo….."_

"_Just say it!" Ichigo shouted._

"_I love you God damn it!!" Uuryu shouted as he broke free from Ichigo's grip and faced him, small tears forming in his eyes._

_Utter silence was heard beside the wind blowing around them. Uuryu's face was clearly red while Ichigo stood there with a complete shock on his face……._

(-------------)

Alex sighed deeply as he dropped the pen and leaned back in his chair.

"And now I am stuck again……"

Suddenly there was a gently knocking on his bedroom door that caught his attention.

"Come in." Alex said as he looked over at his door.

The door opened to reveal two girls around the same age of twenty. One of the girls was short and had short blonde hair while the other girl was tall and had black hair.

"Hey Alex." The girls greeted as they walk into his room.

Hey Sam, Hey Pyro." Alex greeted back as he stood up from his chair.

"Still working on your Valentine's Day project huh." Pyro said as she and Sam sat down on the floor.

"Yeah, this is the last one but I am a bit stuck at the moment." Alex said as he sat on the floor as well.

"Still surprised that you are doing something this." Sam said, "You always acted like a vampire does with a sliver cross whenever Yaoi is around."

Alex smirked at Sam, "Well I figure it is easy to try it as writing a Yuri fic with that one lesbian friend of Sakura of Card Captors……….'

Suddenly a sketchbook was thrown at Alex's face, making him fall flat on his back.

"I told you to quit that!" Sam said with a annoyed tone of voice.

Alex rubbed his face as he sat back up, "Hey, I'm just saying that the girl blushes a lot whenever she is around, makes lots of outfit; which I am still surprised that they are not in black leather, and always records her even as she changes…….."

"Heavy Bag to Head!!!!"

Sam then tossed her heavy messenger bag and it hits Alex in the face again, making him fall on his back again.

"He asked for that one." Pyro said as she was use to this.

A few hours later, Alex was brainstorming ideas as Pyro was typing on her laptop while Sam was playing Persona 4 on Alex's PS2.

"Still stuck I take it." Pyro said as she glanced over.

"Yeah, I mean how am I supposed to approach this after one of them admits their feelings." Alex asked.

Pyro closed her eyes as she was thinking and the gleed as she grabbed his pen and notebook from his lap.

"You could try this……."

(------------)

At the Uuryu Family Mansion, in 1675 France, the Masquerade Ball continued as the classical music gently filled the ballroom. The men were dressed in women's clothing while the women were dressed in men's clothing. The one that pulled off the woman's dress was the Ishida Uuryu as no would have guessed that she was actually a he. Uuryu sighed deeply as he excused himself and headed for his private bedchambers. Just as he closed the door s behind him and took a few steps, he felt a presence as a pair of arms circle around his waist.

"_We meet again my dear." A voice said gently in Uuryu's ear._

_Uuryu glanced behind him and saw a male with short orange hair dressed in noble attire and haunting red eyes. _

"_It's you again………." Uuryu said gently, slowly being lost in Ichigo's red eyes._

_Ichigo smirked as he brought Uuryu closer to him, nuzzle smell along his neck, making Uuryu blush with heat._

"_I must say that you look beautiful this evening." Ichigo whispered in his ear._

"_How do you appear where I…….."_

_Ichigo chuckled as his grin showed his fangs, "You know that answer to that one my dear."_

_Uuryu was breathing heavily as his heart rate increased as he whispered, "Vampire……."_

_Ichigo's hot breath breezed a crossed Uuryu's neck, making Uuryu moan deeply. Ichigo's fangs became bare as he gently bit on Uuryu's exposed neck. Uuryu was panting as the arousal became more and more…………_

(--------------------)

"Whoa stop!!" Alex shouted as he quickly grabbed his notebook and pen back, "I'm not going that far because I would be seriously ill for a few weeks if I wrote 'that'!"

Pyro blushed with embarrassment, "Sorry got carried away."

"While I think it is sweet of you to try and write Yaoi for those girls, aren't you a bit worried about some people flaming you?" Sam said.

Alex sighed as he lean against his bed, "People always hound me regardless of what I do. I know I am going to be flamed for what I am doing but I really do not care."

Alex stood up and looked out of his window as the girls listen on.

" I was alone for so long, as far back as I can remember, I try to form relationship with different girls I knew for a long time. They either just wanted to be friends or some of them hate my guts for admitting my feelings. But regardless of what happens, the girls I admit my feelings to always seem to disappear from my life, like they never existed in the first place. I thought I was going to be alone for the rest of my life until they came……" Alex said as he looked up at the sky, "They may not know now, but they have greatly changed and impacted my life so much that I am completely different then before."

Alex placed his hand on his notebook as he continued, "They had feelings for me and I know one day I will have o choose one of them, but for now I will them all as equal. And since they are all fans of Yaoi, I figure I showed them that I care about them so much that I am willing to go this far for them. This is possible the only way to show my feelings, so if someone has a problem with that then they can rot for all I care."

Sam and Pyro smiled as they truly saw that he meant every word he said.

Alex snapped his fingers as he pulled up his notebook and started to write again, "In fact……….."

(------------------------)

A shocked Ichigo stood there in silence as Uuryu took that silence in the wrong manner.

"_Fine, just forget what I said………" Uuryu said with some tears in his eyes._

_Before Uuryu could turn and leave, he received a shock of his life as Ichigo stopped him and gently kissed him. Uuryu's eyes widened as his heart was beating with the wing speed of a humming bird. The seemingly endless kiss ended as they gently broke apart and stared at each other's eyes._

"_You truly mean that huh Uuryu." Ichigo said._

_Uuryu nodded in response, unsure of what to say in a breathless state._

_Ichigo smiled and held Uuryu close to his body, "that's good because I have been feeling the same way for awhile."_

"_Oh Ichigo.." Uuryu said with a smile._

_Ichigo and Uuryu continued to stand there, holding each other as they felt the warmth of each other's bodies as the breeze blew around them._

(---------------)

"Unsure of what the future will hold." Alex said as ge wrote it down, "They will both face it together, now and forever more."

Alex then wrote 'The end' at the bottom of the page.

"There, it may be crap, but at least I put a lot of thought and tried my best." Alex said to himself.

"You ready yet?" Pyro called from downstairs.

"Coming!" Alex called out as he left his room.

As he closed the door, the wind from the force flipped the pages as it showed the inside cover with his drawing faces of himself, Keara, Sa-chan and Courts all inside a big heart.

Even in the real world or fictional, a soul was revealed and shined brightly.

The End


End file.
